starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Pigma Dengar
Peppy Hare is a boss in Starlink: Battle for Atlas. He is only available in the Crimson Moon Update for the Nintendo Switch. Description Pigma Dengar was once a member of the legendary Star Fox team, but he betrayed his teammates James McCloud and Peppy Hare to the evil mad scientist Andross. During the Lylat Wars, Pigma cut his teeth on making a living by dealing in space piracy when he became part of the first incarnation of Star Wolf, though, after the war, and the events of Starlink: Battle for Atlas, he wore out his welcome and was kicked out by Wolf O'Donnell due to his greedy and untrustworthy personality. He became a freelance criminal afterwards, not deterred by the fact that he had been fired from a group he served with. His big goal in life is to become as rich as possible. 'Personality' Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed real good before he died!". Another example of his sadism is how he wholeheartedly and with delight tried to shoot down his former ally Peppy without any apparent hesitation, although he did vow to "do Peppy fast" during the encounters with Star Fox at Fichina and Bolse. Yet another demonstration of his sadism is when fighting Star Fox on Venom with the Wolfen II, where in addition to his arrogantly believing that the Star Fox team had no chance against the improved Wolfen II, he stated while pursuing his foes his intention of "busting them up REAL good." He didn't even care much for his teammates; he willingly betrayed James for the money and perhaps would have done the same to Star Wolf had he been given the chance (unless his path in Command is believed to be canon, in which case he did have some affection for his teammates). Pigma has also shown traits of being cowardly as was shown when making a tactical retreat from the Star Fox team every time they met, after he collected the Core Memory from them. The Lylat Wars Comic also shows both Pigma and Andrew being terrified of Andross and they blame each other for their failure while in his intimidating appearance, and later being tortured by Andross for failing to bring Star Fox down yet again as Andross refers to Pigma as once a traitor always a traitor. Being cowardly and selfish are also suggested reasons for Wolf kicking Pigma out of his team. This trait can be seen in the intro of Star Fox Zero where Fox refers to Pigma as an: "honorless slime ball". Despite his cowardice, he was also shown to be very arrogant, as when dogfighting Fox, he often tauntingly told Fox to "shoot him" while derisively calling him "little man" in Star Fox 64 and its 3DS remake, plus his boasting that, as he considered the Wolfen II a better ship than the Arwing, the Star Fox team could not beat him in battle during their encounter on Venom, and also dismissed his fighting Fox as "boring" and hoped he'd actually make it a challenge during the dogfight on Venom in Star Fox Zero. The Nintendo Power guide and Lylat Wars Comic also implies that Pigma is the reason for Fox and Wolf's rivalry in the first place. During the Aparoid Invasion, although still his usual greedy self, its also shown that he laughs frequently, hinting at a severe decrease in his sanity since the Lylat Wars. Peppy notes that Pigma was a very cunning wing-mate when saying "Just like Pigma. He never missed a trick", with Krystal adding upon seeing the construction of a massive base in Meteo that "Pigma must have planned ahead" and was shown to be intelligent by deducing the Core Memory's value when Fox protested against him taking it. He has also shown reservations, as evidenced by his initially refusing to actually be a pawn to the Aparoids' plans of invading the Lylat System and only ended up joining as a last resort to being captured (although it should be noted that he mostly refused out of self-interest rather than any genuine care for the Lylat System, because he realized that siding with the Aparoids meant that he'd have to forgo any profit that he planned to make with the Aparoid Core Memory). Pigma's trophy in the fourth Super Smash Bros title also claims that he is a shameless mechanic who had a hand in the Wolfen's design, which alludes to him saying: You can't beat me! I've got a better ship!. *Although it was stated that Pigma betrayed his comrades for money, the Japanese manual for Star Fox 64 never stated a specific reason for wanting to serve Andross and betraying Star Fox. It is also to be noted that the Nintendo Power guide and the Keibunsha strategy guide implies that Pigma is the reason why Wolf and Fox have a rivalry in the first place, while his trophy from the fourth Smash Bros game supports the story by stating that Star Wolf was born after Pigma persuaded Wolf to start a team of his own. It can also be assumed that Pigma may have also betrayed Corneria and his old team by joining Andross as an act of fear, due to his suggested trait. In Star Fox Zero, this was altered somewhat: Namely, he had never been a long-time member of Star Fox, but instead been a volunteer for the mission, and he had also been a double agent, meaning he never was loyal to Star Fox to begin with. Category:Pilots Category:Guest Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Characters